<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed out by Nana_hyuck27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492646">Stressed out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27'>Nana_hyuck27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Johnny, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Wholesome, baths, jungwoos only mentioned, like lots of fluff, little Jaehyun, sippy cups, stressed jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun is stressed so he goes to Johnny for help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stressed out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun's stressed. Jaehyun's so stressed he's tried everything but nothing is helping him relax. He needs to find some sort of way to relieve his stress or he might actually go insane, so he goes to the only person he knows who will be actually willing to help; Johnny. </p><p>It was a late night after dance practice when he decided to ask for Johnny's help. He softly knocks on Johnny's door, "oh Jaehyun what a surprise!come in" Johnny gestures for Jaehyun to sit on his bed. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Johnny asks after an awkward silence filled the room. Shit Jaehyun was nervous. </p><p>"U-um i'm just so stressed and tired and I've tried everything to relive it but nothings worked so i came to ask you some advice on how to relive my stress" Jaehyun takes a bite at his nail a habit he's picked up from Taeyong "why don't you try regressing?" Johnny suggest "regressing? you mean like what Jungwoo does?" Jaehyun asks </p><p>Jungwoo came out to the group as a little a year ago. So Jaehyun's not entirely clueless on the suggestion that Johnny's offered and he would be lying if he's never thought of his hyungs taking care of him. Maybe this will help him, he's seen Jungwoo relax and stress free when he's little so maybe it can help him to right?</p><p>"u-uh sure maybe we can try that" he says a gentle smile on his lips "great! We'll start with something small to slowly ease you into head space it might take a while for you to fully regress so don't let that stress you out ok" Johnny says while standing up and motioning for him to sit on the carpet. </p><p>Johnny leaves the room for a second only to come back with a coloring book and some crayons. "here, why don't you start coloring a few pictures i read some where that not only does coloring help kids distress it also helps adults" Johnny giggles while handing him the book and crayons.</p><p>Jaehyun searches for a picture till he lands on a tool from the handy manny show. "oh great choice Jae! if you need me i'll be on my bed okay" Johnny says while taking a seat on his bed. Jaehyuns been coloring the yellow screwdriver for the past 10 minutes and he feels nothing. "how are you feeling Jae?" Johnny gets off his phone to ask the younger.</p><p>"I feel nothing hyung" Jaehyun sighs out while coloring the eye of the screw driver "hmmm why don't we try taking a bath that always helps jungwoo feel little and relaxed" Johnny says while he gets up from the bed to clean up the colors and book "o-okay lets try that"</p><p>Johnny grabs Jaehyuns hand and walks them into the bathroom. "no need to feel nervous or shy ok i am not here to judge or embarrass you i am here to help ok Jae" Johnny reassures the younger. Johnny starts to take off the younger's shirt giving him a gentle smile, then the younger's pants are off and hes being set in the tub. </p><p>And ok Jaehyuns head is starting to feel fuzzy, he can't really explain it but shit he feels floaty almost as if he's not there. "H-hyung feel weird" he looks up at the older "That's ok baby, its normal" Johnny's says while getting Jungwoos water toys to give to the younger. The sudden pet name makes Jaehyun cheeks pink and he suddenly feels smaller. </p><p>He reaches out for the red boat bouncing it up and down in the water. "honey how are you feeling?" Johnny asks the younger. Shit he feels really small, he feels good too,his head is completely empty only focusing on the boat that's in his hand. Johnny's a little worried when the younger doesn't respond "Jaehyun, baby how old are you" He asks using his sweet caregiver voice that he uses on Jungwoo when he's little. </p><p>Jaehyun only tilts his head in confusion at the older only understanding his name. Shit he must of slipped really far Johnny thinks. He definitely is younger that Jungwoo usually is. Johnny starts to wash the younger's hair giggling when Jaehyun splashes water on Johnny's shirt making the little giggle as well. </p><p>"Alright baby time to come out" he helps the little out of the tub wrapping him in a soft towel and carries him to his room. He sets the younger, leaving the room only for a second to look for one of Jungwoos spare onsies. He comes back and helps the little in the onesie littered with penguins on it. </p><p>Now with the little all dressed and regressed he turns on the tv to put on a cartoon for the little while he leaves to go make the younger a bottle of milk. He pours milk and a little bit of honey into one of Jungwoos spare sippy cups and places it in the microwave for a few seconds.</p><p>He comes back to find Jaehyun with droopy eyes, Johnny moves Jaehyun to sit at the headboard of the bed. "drink up baby its only milk and honey" he hands the sippy cup to the little. Jaehyun takes an experimental suck deciding he likes the taste he continues drinking. </p><p>Once finished with the milk Johnny places the sippy cup on the nightstand and starts tucking the little in bed. After five minutes of warm cuddles Johnny hears snores, "goodnight sleep well my prince" Johnny places a soft kiss on the younger's head and falls asleep asleep to the sound of Jaehyuns soft snores.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>